<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brain achey by parechiyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057167">brain achey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parechiyu/pseuds/parechiyu'>parechiyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One Shot, adhd episodes, chu2 has adhd, i also have adhd and can confirm episodes like this suck, i dont think i've ever seen this spoken about in a fic so here i am, pareo trying her best bless her, shes so adhd coded its unreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parechiyu/pseuds/parechiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, forcing herself to focus is enough to overwhelm chu2. she finds it all too easy to hate the way her brain works, but pareo has been trying her best to care for her girlfriend when things get too much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brain achey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i know i promised proper writing soon and this Isn't It i swear i have like,., two multichapter fics in the work, one cracky one shot and a cute one-shot help lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an afternoon on a Saturday, but for some reason Chu2 was having one of those days. </p><p>She was sat outside of her closet whilst using her laptop for once, but only because Pareo was around. Sort of. She’d only just arrived at the penthouse, so after a while of conversing with her girlfriend she’d gone to change into something a little more cute and comfortable. Afterwards, she’d told her Chu2-sama that she would get done a task Chu2 was attempting to do at that moment.</p><p>
  <em>Homework.</em>
</p><p>As dreadful as it sounded, homework never really bothered Chu2. It was all easy stuff anyways and usually just ended up taking her a few minutes, but today was different. It was one of those days. </p><p>She’d attempted to start the short paragraph of English about ten minutes ago, but... it felt like her brain was stuck. Chu2 had sat slumped upon the sofa, staring at the screen with her brow furrowed in increasing frustration. She wanted to start the task, but for some unknown reason the thought of her fingers hitting the keys and forming words felt utterly impossible. English was a language she was <em>fluent</em> in. It was a language she grew up around. Was she now suddenly bad at it? Well, no, her English thoughts were... somewhat coherent. But still, Chu2’s brain felt foggy and the cloudy feeling only increased as she began to grouchily tap out words. She wrote a line then reread it. </p><p>Wait, what did it say? </p><p>She reread it again.</p><p>She let out an audible groan. Nothing was making any sense. But still, this was just a simple paragraph. A few lines just to prove to her teacher she spoke a stupid language. She could get it done before her girlfriend came back. For some reason, her brain was telling her she needed to get it done <em>now</em>. With another sigh of frustration, Chu2 forced herself to continue. She would type a word and then... no, that didn't... that wasn't... what? The words she found herself forming didn't seem to be familiar, and the surreal nature of this feeling began to make her head hurt from a mix of stress and the tiniest bit of fear. Maybe if she just wrote it out in Japanese first and then translated it into English? That might work? Maybe?</p><p>Chu2 opened another document, switched her keyboards language to Japanese and...</p><p>Absolutely nothing. She felt like she couldn't do anything. The frustration was starting to get overwhelming. </p><p>“Chu2-sama~! Pareo’s back!” </p><p>The familiar sweet voice uncharacteristically made her ears ache, and it was just then Chu2 realized how loud everything seemed to be; the door that Pareo opened as delicately as usual, the sound of her footsteps despite the girl only have socks on her feet, everything just felt too loud. She felt like she had a headache, but yet she forced herself to keep writing. She glanced up at her from over the top of her laptop screen, then back down to the feeble three English sentences she’d written. A mumbled “...Yeah.” was all Pareo received as a reply. </p><p>Even though she looked a little bewildered for a moment, Pareo didn’t seem to question anything and instead flopped down on the other end of the sofa next to where she’d left her bag which she then began to unpack for a painfully long amount of time for Chu2. Even though Pareo was taking out items in cheerful silence, Chu2 couldn’t help but hear every single rummage through of a textbook, clatter of a buckle on the rucksack’s strap, the tiny thud of various manga being gently placed upon the table... and then Pareo said something.</p><p>She didn’t exactly catch what she had asked her; she’d obviously asked the question in Japanese, but it didn’t exactly hit her brain. It was just the “Chu2-sama?” that caused her to look up. And so, all of her bottled up frustration found its way out of her mouth. Like always, it seemed.</p><p>“Ugh, <em>what</em> do you want?"</p><p>Chu2 then froze with realization. She could never judge her tone well, but this time even she noticed that she sounded unreasonably harsh and her girlfriend’s expression only proved that point. Pareo looked quite taken aback, but instead of an expression of hurt which is what Chu2 expected to see, the taller girl looked more concerned. </p><p>“Chu2-sama... is everything okay?” Pareo asked, her voice soft and gentle. She didn't want to sound too condescending, she knew that would always make her girlfriend feel worse, but there was evident distress and frustration in Chu2's expression that brought her a great amount of worry. Pareo couldn't help but also feel a tinge of guilt over not inquiring about how Chu2 was feeling when she's initially arrived that day; she had seemed very distant, like she wasn't quite there and every time Pareo spoke or asked a question her responses were rather delayed or were simply just awkward mumbles of “wait... sorry, what?”. Chu2 had been working on new music all day after all, so maybe it was a possibility she was just very burnt out? Still, Pareo was worried. </p><p>And she wasn’t the only one feeling guilty. The guilt Chu2 felt from sounding snappy towards her girlfriend only grew unreasonably heightened by the already overwhelming noisy feeling inside her head. It felt like there was a great pressure in there, like her brain was trying to pack too many things inside of it at once and there was no room for this sad, guilty feeling of possibly upsetting Pareo. The only way for anything to escape was through exhausted tears she was trying her best to hold back. Her head hurt. “N-No I... I... ngh... I-I just...” Chu2 tried to begin but oh was she sick of the sight of the screen in front of her. In her frustration, she closed the screen with what was probably a reckless amount of force and flung the device onto the seat next to her. "God, this is useless!"</p><p>”Chu2-sama, careful-!” Pareo’s instinct was to get up and ensure the laptop wasn’t damaged from the force it was moved with, but she immediately stopped herself as soon as she stood up. Rushing over to Chu2 was... a bad idea. The poor girl was beginning to look rather distressed at this point, by what, Pareo had no idea. But what Pareo did know by now was getting too close or making a large fuss of her often made matters worse. It’s not like Chu2 didn’t like the comfort, but in this state being touched or stood over felt like way too much and Pareo always made sure to keep that in mind. She stood there for a moment or two, looking over at her girlfriend who had brought her knees up to her chest and was desperately blinking back tears burning her eyes. Oh gosh, how she wanted to give the girl a hug and place lots of little smooches all over her face but... it seemed giving her a moment was the best Pareo could do. So, she summoned the best casual cheery voice she could. “Ah, well... Pareo will get us both something to drink! Please call for me if you need anything, Chu2-sama.” </p><p>And then, in seconds, she was gone. Chu2 leaned further into the corner of the sofa, wishing it would swallow her up at this point. What was she getting upset about? Because she couldn’t type a few stupid words? She replayed what she’d said to Pareo over and over in her head, trying to reassure herself that what she said wasn’t mean and that Pareo certainly wasn’t hurt by it. It was just a little rude, she tried her best to remind herself. Pareo didn’t mind, she reminded herself. Her brain almost seemed to enjoy overthinking things, Chu2 thought. At least in the few minutes Pareo was gone, Chu2 found her mind had begun to calm itself down. Her brain still felt like a messy whirlpool, but the overwhelming sensation had died down significantly. She probably just needed that moment of quiet by herself, that’s all. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Pareo had returned with two very fancy looking glasses filled with iced tea. It was the generic overly-sweet kind from bottles at the convenience store, the sort Chu2 only told Pareo she liked since sweet peach iced tea didn’t sound very “mature” and “professional”. Feeling mature was out the window at this point. However to Chu2's confusion, Pareo just sort of stood there near the table with her large red eyes blinking at her in a state of mild bewilderment.</p><p>"... What?" </p><p>"A-Ah! Pareo just..." Pareo began, smiling away her awkwardness as she carefully placed the glasses upon the table. "Wasn't expecting Chu2-sama to be here still! I just... thought you may have possibly gone into your closet." </p><p>Chu2 let out sigh. Was she really that predictable? "I don't want to move." Was all she replied with. Chu2 was cringing at herself already. She hated how quickly she'd get frustrated or even cry over insignificant things. It was just so childish, and who would possibly take her seriously if they knew what she was like? The more she thought of it, the more Chu2's eyes stung and head ached as resisted the urge to just curl up and cry. </p><p>"...Does Chu2-sama need anything?" Pareo prompted eventually. In all honesty, she wasn’t too sure what to do at this point other than what <em>not</em> to do. The fact that her girlfriend was distressed and she didn’t know how to help did often deeply worry Pareo, but she tried her best to keep the anxieties pushed down. It was probably natural to feel like this when somebody you loved so much was unhappy, Pareo assumed. <span class="s1">Still, Chu2 only replied with a mumbled “no”. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s alright! Ahh....Well, there’s some cleaning in the studio that must be done, so Pareo will just—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-Wait, P... Pareo...!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pareo was just turning on her heels to leave when Chu2 suddenly sat up relatively properly, her voice sounding unexpectedly desperate. However once Pareo gave the smaller girl her full attention, Chu2 glanced away shyly. “Um... can you... just sit here for a bit... um, please?” </span>
</p><p>And of course Pareo's eye lit up at this request. "Pareo would love to, if that's okay with Chu2-sama!" She responded with a happy smile, picking up her tea and sipping from it as she sat down beside her girlfriend. It was as she was setting the glass back down on the table when she caught sight of Chu2's gaze hovering on-and-off near her hand, and Pareo couldn't help but let her smile grow warmer. She let her hand rest upon the sofa, but then not-so-subtly let it drift ever so closer over to her girlfriend who caught on to what she was doing surprisingly quickly. Chu2 slide her hand over to Pareo's, finally letting go of her knees that she was hugging to rather clumsily entwine fingers with the girl beside her. The thought of a warm embrace at the moment seemed nice in theory, but just imagining the sensation of arms around her made Chu2 feel stressed. However, having the simple touch of a hand felt nice enough. It was a pleasant, grounding feeling. A reminder that somebody was there. That <em>Pareo </em>was there. As Pareo unlaced her fingers and moved to gently holding Chu2's hand, the sensation of her thumb making small circles over the back of her hand was beginning to make her feel as if she was actually in the room rather than lost in the storm inside her head. But of course, the stress that departed just made more room for those pesky guilty feelings.</p><p>"I'm... sorry for being weird." Chu2 began eventually, yet she still wasn't looking at Pareo properly as she spoke. "And I'm..." And then suddenly she wasn't entirely sure what she was even getting at. Ugh, god. She sighed in frustration at herself. "I'm just... I'm sorry." </p><p>Pareo gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, keeping up her optimistic smile attitude like always. "Don't worry, don't worry!" She began. "As Chu2-sama once said to Pareo... you don't need to apologize for things like this."  </p><p>Christ, this was embarrassing. Chu2 was usually the one giving Pareo advice on self-confidence, but honestly... Chu2 was started to doubt if she herself had any. I mean, she knew she <em>could </em>be pretty cool... but what was cool about a dramatic crybaby? Thank god it was only Pareo who mostly saw her in this state. Then, almost as if on cue, Pareo spoke up again. "... You know you can cry if you want to, Chu2-sama. Pareo doesn't mind."</p><p>"Huh...?" This time, Chu2 managed to meet Pareo's gaze. She stared at the taller girl in surprise, but Pareo's expression was soft and understanding. Still, it was always reflex to instantly deny anything like this for Chu2. "N-No! I'm... I'm not... c-crying!" But of course upon just mentioning it, Chu2 felt her eyes burn as the tears became harder to contain and like usual, Pareo had spotted this. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chu2-sama....” The sight of her girlfriend’s watery eyes always harshly tugged at Pareo’s heart strings in a manner that made her want to smothered Chu2 in affection and hugs and kisses, but of course that was a counterproductive idea. Instead, Pareo shuffled around so she was completely facing Chu2 and opened her arms out. "Would a little hug from Pareo be okay?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chu2 couldn't resist anymore. She gave in and shuffled over, wrapping her arms around Pareo's torso and snuggling into her - the comfy, girlfriend warmth felt almost instantly soothing. Pareo let her hands rest lightly upon Chu2's lower back, being especially careful not to squeeze her too hard this time despite how giddy with love she felt no matter the situation. Soon, as if it was instinct (it most likely was at this point), her hand drifted to pet the smaller girl's hair before moving to rub away the small stress tears Chu2 had finally given into blinking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your heartbeat's really fast." Chu2 pointed out unexpectedly after a little sniffle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">'E-Ehh?" That certainly took Pareo off guard, but her happy smile quickly returned to her face as she spoke. "W-Well... of course! It's because Pareo's in love~!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt Chu2's hug tighten with a flustered grumble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're so embarrassing..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pareo couldn't help but giggle at this. "Aw~ But nobody's around to see Pareo be embarrassing!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then there was silence. Chu2 either couldn't be bothered to reply or couldn't think up a snappy response. However, after a short while, she spoke up again. "Um... thank you, though... Pareo." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A-Ah, don't worry! Pareo just loves to make sure Chu2-sama's happy." And of course she had to give the top of Chu2's head a little kiss. "I love you!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">It seemed like Chu2 was too tired out to be flustered at this point because, although a little mumbled and a little muffled, Pareo could just about make out a soft <em>"love you, too."</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>